Till death
by theslasherofodds
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been living together since 11 years but their world's were always apart but now they have a chance to make up for the lost time...
1. Chapter 1

As the moon lay it's soothing light on the dark sky, Ichigo lied on his bed deep in thoughts. Was it really his responsibility to to take her out and show her all the places that she longed to go? Why does ''HE'' have to go with her to make her eat all the things that she desired to eat... and why was it him that has to teach her how to play the piano she was deeply addicted to... Was he the only man left ?  
'I do not want to do it, Marie!'', Ichigo shouted at the top of his voice.  
An old lady who was sweeping the room spoke up in a low but pleasant voice '' She is the daughter of the man whose death your father was partially responsible for, and since his death she has been living with us like a servant doing all the chores in the house. A girl who was supposed to be as rich as you worked like a slave for 7 years because of your aunt and you. But thanks to good lord, your aunt's dead and your father has returned two months ago from china to see the plight of this poor girl and it's as the doctor said, she's not gonna live for much longer and your father desires that she lives the last of her days to the fullest. If there's any humanity left in you, you would do it Ichigo for I know you may be stupid and rude but you are not heartless.''  
'' What's in it for me?'' asked a rather confused Ichigo.  
'' Well, as your father said, he's gonna set you free for two years, will let you roam around with as many girls as you like and will offer you all the money in the world. Now that's what I call a super catch!'' answered , the butler with a creepy smile on his face.  
'' Yeah, let me think about it.'' Ichigo said as he closed his eyes again.

Although he closed his eyes, Ichigo's eyes wandered for the first time he ever saw that girl. He was 11 years old when he first saw her. Very petite, slender short black hair, pale skin and violet eyes. If there was any part in her that he liked instantly, it has to be her eyes. They became the best of friends in two months and he would do almost anything for her, even death wouldn't be much of a task to do...if it was for her. He knew what her favourite color was, what food she liked, what flower she loved, what things she held passion for and how to lift up her spirits when she was in the saddest of her moods but as he grew older, the distance between them increaed. He was now under the care of his aunt who turned him into a spoilt brat and her into a slave rat. In a matter of one year, he became so vile that his sins can never be erased by any good deeds and she was no different. The girl was not given any food and the usually petite girl turned so thin that she was equivalent to a leaf. The girl suffered from all kinds of diseases and there was no one to really take care of her. Ichigo did not give a shit about her and would spend his day at clubs and and parties than at house. And now after the death of his aunt due to illness, his father Isshin has returned home and was heart broken to know that the girl suffered from a severe malignant cancer that's bound to kill her in 4 months. Isshin, already in guilt for the girl's father's death wanted to give the girl some happiness and hence proposed that Ichigo take the girl to Italy and make her live her life to the fullest till she dies.

''So, four months is all I got to know ''you'' again, huh Rukia?'' Ichigo's eyes slowly laid to sleep.


	2. The start or the end

''Give me a bigger smile, Rukia...''

'' Why?''

''Why? Well, um because. how to put this? hmm, your smile kinda makes me feel relaxed... it's like I can do anything!''

As soon as Ichigo said that, Rukia smiled even more and her violet eyes tilted down.

''Ichigo, I...'' Just as she was about to say something, her words were cut short by a sudden knock on her door and only then did she realize that all of it was a dream.

'' My dear daughter Rukia, I made some pancakes with maple syrup in the shape of a bunny'' Grinned Isshin as he stood in front of Rukia.

'' Oh, it's you Uncle. I almost forgot that you were back. Let me make you some coffee.''

''Oh Rukia, please stop it. I have told you this many times. You are like a daughter to me and I don't want you doing any kind of work. Now eat your breakfast and come down to the hall as soon as possible'' saying that, Isshin vanished in a flash leaving no room for Rukia to speak.

Rukia smiled a bit and resumed with her breakfast. Soon, she was in the hall and the view in the hall shocked the hell out of Rukia.

Standing in the hall with a bunny hat and a large suitcase in his hand with a frowny expression was Ichigo with Marie laughing

crazily and Isshin with a '' wicked'' expression on his face.

Just as Rukia was about to enquire at the hilarity of the situation, Isshin suddenly threw a big bag at Rukia, handed her tickets to Italy,told Ichigo to leave the house at once and started shooting in the air.

Freaked out, Both Ichigo and Rukia rushed out of the big mansion and soon they were outside and to their surprise, a car just swarmed past through them, came back, ceased in front of them and they were both thrown in and within ten minutes, they were left at the airport and in the same pace the car swarmed off.

'' Ugh... what just happened?'' asked a rather confused Rukia

'' It's you...''

''What?'' Rukia asked again

''It's because of you that we have to go to Italy. Since you appear like some sort of skeleton, my father decided that you need 'cheering up' and hence this vacation. Aw, man this sucks... Anyway let's go before we get late'' Said Ichigo with a scowl on his face.

'' I won't go...''

''Huh?''

''I SAID, I WILL NOT GO!''

''Hey! What makes you think I wanna go with you. I'm doing this coz of the money I got offered otherwise I have no intentions of going on a vacation with the servant of my house.'' Saying this, Ichigo dragged Rukia by her hand but she got away and ran away. Soon, he lost sight of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Patience

''It's only a matter of time before you realize that what exists between us, is but a thin line between friendship and anonymity. You no longer care about me the way you have before and soon a time will come when my feelings would have the same result'', Rukia thought to herself as she waited for Ichigo to have her dinner. But all of her wait was in vain as it had already became dawn before he reached home.

As Rukia looked at Ichigo, all he could do was walk away like he did not even care and that was enough for her to realize that it's time to move on.

**...**

'' I wonder why Ichigo? Why are you doing this when your heart isn't even in it? This would only make me hate you more'' Rukia cried out as she ran across the airport with her swift legs.

Ichigo, on the other hand, sat in the gatehouse texting something not even bothering to look around. He was sure that Rukia would come as she had no place else to go and it seemed like her disappearance actually made him happy. He can now no longer be bothered with the task of showing her ''the world''.

Soon, the lights were on and it was night. Ichigo was tired of texting now and finally decided to do a little search for Rukia but she was nowhere to be found. Ichigo thought he had done his best and it was time for him to go home and started walking. It was only later did he realize that he was now walking further away from home, looking frantically for Rukia. His heart had a mind of it's own apparently.

After what appeared to be a meaningless search, Ichigo came across a lean and petite figure sitting under a tree covering her face with her hands.  
''Oi, get up. We won't be able to catch the flight now so let's just go home.''

But those words of Ichigo did not seem to have any effect on Rukia as she sat there motionless. As Ichigo tried to speak something again, Rukia lifted her head slightly and looked at Ichigo. He could only see her eyes and he noticed that those were not the same calm eyes he once knew. Those were the eyes filled with murderous intent and he sensed that all of it was directed at no one but him. All he could do was stare at her.

Rukia then got up and headed straight with her tilted down as the pouring rain covered up the tears that were falling down from her scarlet eyes as Ichigo blindly followed her not even knowing what to do.

Soon both of them were home and after the usual bickering scene with Isshin regarding their failure to board the flight, Rukia and Ichigo were both in their rooms and soon after their respective beds.

As Rukia could close her eyes with much difficulty, Ichigo just couldn't no matter what he tried. A lot of thoughts just bulit up in Ichigo's head regarding Rukia that there was simply no room left for any other things.

Why did she give him such a look? Sure, he was always rude to her since the past few years but she never looked at him that way. He would treat her like a slave but still she would never show him anger. He used to scold her for not getting a job done and yet all she could do was apologise. So, then why? why now? What did he do so wrong that made her go so mad?

As he sat up in silence, Marie and Isshin were having a rather interesting chat downstairs.

''So, what do you think of the way the things are going between them, sir?'' questioned Marie.

''Only time will tell...''

**I want to thank all my readers.  
**


	4. The unanticipated

The next morning Ichigo woke up a little later than usual because he couldn't sleep at all and that was fairly evident with the look on his face. He expected Rukia to be the same but was surprised to see that she was doing absolutely fine. Rather, she was happier than usual chatting away with Isshin and playing with yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's sisters.

Though he seemed not bothered, Ichigo was annoyed at the whole scene. This is the first time Ichigo's ever seen Rukia this happy in many years and for some reason, he just couldn't see her face like that. As he watched all of them play with a glare in his yes, a kick landed on his face courtesy of Isshin.

''Oi, you idiot of a son! Come play with us" invited Isshin kicking a ball onto Ichigo's face. Isshin met with a power packed kick from Ichigo and just when Ichigo decided to end it with a huge punch, a slender hand stopped him and even though he tried to get it back, his hand was held firm.

''Why don't you play with us, Kurosaki-kun?'' Rukia said with a bright smile on her face.

''Kuro... Kurosa... KUROSAKI-KUN?!'' Ichigo was obvioulsy flabbergasted by the way Rukia addressed him. Sure, some may call him that but he wasn't particularly fond of being addressed like that. Not especially by Rukia because she always called him Ichigo. It somehow made him feel very uneasy and weird. It was as if Rukia was more distant to him than ever but he dared not say that. He hesitantly declined Rukia's invitation and watched her silently as she let go of his hand and resumed playing with Karin and Yuzu.

''Hmm, it may seem like everything's fine but you actually do realize that Rukia actually acted a bit cold towards you. Didn't you Ichigo?'' asked Masano.

''Whatever! I couldn't care less. I'm off!'' Saying that, Ichigo quickly stormed out of the scene but Masano could see that Ichigo looked sad.

If Rukia could bear to do all the work like a slave, what the hell did he do that brought out the worst in Rukia now? Whatever it was, he will make sure that it's known to him and for that, he will do anything. Thinking that, Ichigo went off on his own somewhere not bothering to tell anyone like always.

Soon, Ichigo found himself at a shopping mall and he started searching for something and as soon as he found it, he headed for home.

After he got home, he stormed towards Rukia's room and knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'' asked Rukia.

''Just open the damn door!''

''Oh, it's you Kurosa...'' Rukia's words were cut short as Ichigo barged into the room.

''What is it?''

''I came to give you something so just take it and stop calling me in that weird way and yeah, that's it.'' Ihigo said as he threw something rashly on Rukia.

Suprised, Rukia opened it to see a chappy necklace and normally, she couldn't have resisted it but now, she just had to. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen but she had to give it away and she did so reluctantly.

''I... I don't want it''

''Then why don't you give it back?'' Ichigo asked as he took it away from her forcibly.

''Now, get out. I don't want to see you...'' just as Rukia was about to finish that sentence, her words were cut short by a rather surprising event.

She couldn't quite understand how she felt about that. It was forced but she somehow couldn't deny it.

It was a kiss after all and that too... from KUROSAKI ICHIGO.


	5. Chapter 5

A slap landed on Ichigo's face leaving a sharp mark on his cheek.

''I'm officially done with your crap!'' Rukia declared as she started walking away fiercely in an attempt to get away from Ichigo.

''What did I ever do?'' screamed Ichigo.

''What did you ever do? The thing that you did just now... WON'T THAT SUFFICE?''

''Hell! Its just a bloody kiss and besides, you like me anyway right? So you should be happy.''

''I like you? LIKE YOU? Are you kidding me?'' Rukia shouted.

''Ha... don't act like you don't. Six years ago...''

''Six years ago... I was naive and dumb. Since I had no one to look after me, I found solace in you but now I have realized that you were and always will be a jerk. My likeness for you has evaporated. I can NEVER like you again. Take your chappy chain and your freaking face and get the hell outta here if you have any kind of pride left.''

Ichigo started walking away clenching his teeth, his face full of anger.

Karin approached Rukia and asked her if she was alright.

''You know something, Karin? Its quite ironic that there was a moment in my life when I literally begged him to stay beside me and he wouldn't but look where we are left now.'' Rukia smiled sadly as Karin looked at her with a puzzled expression.

* * *

''Tatsuki chan! He is coming!'' Orihime screamed at the top of her voice.

''Who? Who is coming?'' Tatsuki asked.

''KUROSAKI-KUN! He just called and said that he wants to go somewhere. I have to hurry up... I need to find a dress and OMG! My shoes... AHHHH! I'm going crazy!''

''Look calm down. Though you put Ichigo on a pedestal, he never treats you the way you treat him. Maybe you should chill it down a bit.''

Orihime with an astonished expression on her face asked Tatsuki, ''Tatsuki chan, you have always supported me when it comes to Kurosaki-kun then why? Did something happen?''

''Ah! NO NO NO! Its nothing. I was just venting my anger on someone else on you. I'm sorry! Lets get you dressed.'' Tatsuki answered her back but Orihime couldn't help but notice the sad look on Tatsuki's face.

* * *

''Kurosaki kun! I made these pancakes for you. Do you want to eat one?'' Orihime asked Ichigo.

''No, thanks Inoue'' Ichigo said with a gentle smile on his face.

''Ah! Thats okay. Kurosaki kun must not like the way I cook hehehe''

''No, its not that. I... I wanted to ask you something.''

''What is it Kurosaki kun?'' asked Orihime blushing.

''You... you are friends with Rukia, right?''

''Yes Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki san is a good friend.''

''Do you think you could ask her why she hates me so much now?''

''Ah!'' Orihime looked at Ichigo with a gloomy smile.

''I thought you were close with Kuchiki san, You always guessed what was wrong with her without even asking her from the very first. May I ask what happened, Kurosaki kun?''

''Well, its nothing. This was a bad idea after all. Don't trouble yourself Inoue. I don't want to know, okay? So don't ask her. I will see you at school then. See ya.'' Ichigo said as he walked away with his head down.

''I may not be as close you as Kuchiki chan but I can say when you are feeling sad, Kurosaki-kun.'' Orihime though to herself as she headed home.

* * *

''Hello? Tatsuki chan! What is it?''

''I just called to ask how our date went with Ichigo.''

''Oh shut up! You know, it wasn't a date Tatsuki chan.''

''I know... Orihime, why did he call you out then?''

''He just wanted me to ask Rukia chan some questions. But... he could have asked her himself, right?'' asked Orihime munching down a cocolate.

''He can't.''

''Why not?''

''Because he loves Rukia. He always did.''


End file.
